Could We Ever Be
by CrazyMary01
Summary: James is the guy Logan has always craved to touch, and has always been his best friend. However there's one little problem James is as staright as can be. So the can they ever be more than best friends? Jagan. Rated M for many chapters :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided to write this fan fic for BTRCutie because she loves my Jagan stories so much, and I also have so many different plots in my head that I felt inspired so read enjoy, and review.**

Chapter One

"_Oh Logan, please!" James shouted. I wasn't going to give in to his begging so easy being the tease I am. His throbbing erection would have to wait until I was satisfied before I wrapped me lips tightly around it. I started blowing kisses at it. "Baby, please stop teasing I need it now."_

_ "Or what will you do? Spank me? You know I think I might like being bent over your knee. I could cum just thinking about it." I laughed knowing what I said would just made him more impatient. I couldn't help but tease him. James David Maslow was just so hot when turned on to the point it bothered him._

_ "Please Logan. I'll do whatever as long as I got my cock into that beautiful mouth of yours." He whined. Those words made my cock twitch so without further ado I wrapped my lips tightly around the tip of his erection. His hands instantly flew into my hair and started tugging. I hummed and he moaned from the sensation the vibrations from my throat made. He started screaming my name over and over again. It was by far the most beautiful thing I ever heard._

_ "Oh Logan don't beep, beep, beep!"_

My beautiful dream was slowly coming to end when I heard my alarm clock going off signaling that school had awaited me. To tell the truth I didn't want it to end. No matter if my sheets probably would've had a big sticky mess to clean when I woke up. I would clean my sheets a million times if I could just have dreams about me and James like that all the time.

If you're wondering who James is he's the most lovely man that god ever created, and best friend of me Logan Henderson. Although if you haven't guessed I want him to be more than my best friend. If only he were gay. Sadly James is as straight as a tooth pick. Just about every girl wanted him at South High School. I didn't blame them. He was hot. Flippy dark hair, tan skin, extra tall, and let's not forget those gorgeous hazel eyes.

Aside from his to die for good looks he was funny, sweet, caring. Supportive and sprit lifting. However there are some negatives. Although he's never cheated on a girl he does have a new girl on his arm every week. He dumps them and moves on.

At least he wasn't bi. Because then everybody would be crying over James Maslow. Most importantly it would be completely impossible for me to hold my feelings towards him in. I mean I've known I was gay since this eighth grade. James was the only one who would accept me for who I was. He told me what sex I was interested in didn't change the fact I still had the great Logan Henderson's personality. That's when I discovered James David Maslow was the love of my life. Well that's when I started to feel something. I didn't figure out I loved him until the first time I got called a fag and James beat the shit out of the kid. No one dared to call me a name again after that. That was when I realized James was truly something more special to me than a best friend.

Too bad I won't be special like that to him.

**Author's note: So what did you guys think so far? I want to make sure this story isn't incredibly boring and I'm a little undecided as to whether or not it sounds okay. So please review! xoxo- CrazyMary01 (Don't ask trying to find a good way to sign my author's notes.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I know I just started this but I like uploading more than one chapter the first day it's created just so you can kind of really get into it more. Sometimes the first chapter I write never gives you much to work with.**

Chapter Two

Before I left from the house for school I decided that I should quickly take care of the problem that was in my jeans from thinking of the amazing dream again. I knew that if I didn't take care of it, when I saw James today my mind would throw many dirty (but oh so pleasant) images at my brain (not that it doesn't do that already.) That's not the bad part about the situation though. I could just get off whenever I'm alone. The bad part was I was wearing skinny jeans, and if my little extra mind decides to become excited it would be painfully obvious.

The walk to school seemed longer than usual. Just because people don't call me a fag to my face in fear of James beating them down didn't mean that they didn't laugh and call me one behind me back. I didn't care though it wasn't like I didn't have any friends. In fact I had the most amazing friend in the world. I smiled thinking about him again. I quickly tried to stop myself knowing if I let my mind wonder it would just return to the lovely dream again.

I think it was the first time I was every happy to see the school. I got looks from people and then saw them turn towards their friends.

"Hey bro what's up?" I felt James' hand touch my shoulder and tingles shot all through my body.

"Nothing" I replied. I kept my voice normal though it almost came out as a squeak, and I almost blushed. I learned to stop myself in the early stage of the crush I had on my best friend. "How bout you?" I asked as I turned around to face him. I quickly wished I hadn't. Damn he looked sexy today. He had his signature black skinny jeans, and leather jacket on. And his perfectly styled hair looked so soft. I just wanted to run my hands through it.

"…Today."

"What." I said. This time I blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm going to break up with Lenzie today."

"James you just got with her yesterday." I said trying not to sound excited. Even though I was.

"I know but it just doesn't feel right.'

"You said I think we may work out not even 24 hours ago."

"I know but now that we're actually dating something feels different."

"I think you might have said that about a few girls."

"Oh shut up. Enough about my love life, and more about yours. There's this huge party tonight thrown by that other gay guy Dak Zevon, and I hear he has the hots for you. I was invited and since I will be single and aloud to bring one guest I choose you. We're goanna' bag you a boyfriend tonight Logie." Oh how much that statement through thoughts into my head.

"That sounds great James. But today is only Monday, and we're probably going to be piled on with homework so I don't think I can."

"Oh come on Logie. It'll be fun." He gave me his puppy dog face and I almost instantly gave in.

"No James I really wish I could but school work comes first."

"I swear to god Logie if you do not go to this party tonight I will be sure to tell Zevon that you are madly in love with him, and that he should just walk up and kiss you tomorrow morning before school starts." I groaned.

"Must you always get your way?"

"What can I say? It's a gift." He flashed his James Maslow smile that makes me speechless. "So I'm taking that as a yes."

"Yes James it's a yes only because you're great with blackmail."

"Blackmail is too strong a word. I prefer to say I use things against people to get what I want."

"Blackmail."

"Stop it Logie you're making it sound bad."

"Um I think there's really no way you can put it to make it sound good."

"Uh-huh the way I said it works nicely."

"Yes but obviously people can turn your term into its correct vocab word which is blackmail." I said

"You know what get your ass to class."

"What about you?"

"What about me? I think you should go to class because I hate losing."

"Well you didn't lose every fight I mean I am going to the party."

"Go to class Logie.'

"No can do Jamesey."

"If I go to class will you?"

"I don't know maybe." I said and shrugged. "Maybe if you got on your knees and pleaded it would work." He started laughing. I however was completely serious. I knew he would soon realize this, and he quickly did.

"Fine I'll get in my knees." Oh why did he have to say it that way? "Please Logan Henderson get your ass to class so I don't have to bear the thought of losing the fight with you."

"Satisfied." I said "Alright off your knees I am going to class now." I said and turned around before he noticed the half-staff I was bearing through my tight pants. Damn skinny Jeans. I was definitely not wearing a pair to the party tonight just in case I saw James dancing because that was by far sexier than him begging on his knees when he wasn't trying to be sexual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: PARTY TIME FOR LOGAN! Okay so this is the first time I've had writers block this bad so I am begging those who will review to leave not only suggestions for how I can improve my writing skills but also on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. The only thing you may not suggest is Logan, and James gets together. I have already decided it's a little too early in the story for that. Well that all love you all my readers- Always CrazyMary01 (Yeah I'm still trying to find a way to sign my author's notes.)**

Chapter Three

To say that leaving my homework behind to get spiffed up for the party was hard is a major understatement. I really didn't want to go to the party for two reasons. Number one it was completely obvious Dak Zevon had the hugest crush on me. That's not as much as a problem. However I had no feelings towards him what so ever. Not only that but I was the only other openly gay kid at South High.

Number two which may be completely obvious to everyone is that James would be there, and god only knows how sexy James will looked now that he has a reason to look his best. After all he will be single on the prowl for someone to take home tonight no doubt. Another thing is seeing James hitting on another girl might just kill me.

However I couldn't back out I had promised James I would go, and I couldn't just not show up. Not only that but I really didn't want Zevon under the impression that I was madly in love with him, and kissing me tomorrow. It was that thought that pushed me out the door and into my car to drive to this not so awesome to me party.

When I got to the door the party was already in full swing. There was loud music drunk dancing, and no doubt that a couple of girls' drinks had already been spiked by some dudes hoping to get lucky tonight. I decided to push my way through the crowd.

"Hey who invited the fag?" Someone yelled. I recognized the voice as Jimmy Lee's from my first hour class, and from the morning announcements that were broadcast every morning. I heard James' voice after that,

"Excuse me Jimmy I didn't quite hear you?" I turned my head towards the scene. I saw James with anger in his eyes.

"Umm well I just meant-"

"What. That gay kids can't party. I'll have you know Logan is best partier I know. So if you would take your comment back it would be much appreciated. Oh wait you can't. Can you?" Before Jimmy could even get a word out James' fist connected with his jaw. Suddenly he bent beside him. I could still hear his words.

"You're lucky I was in a good mood tonight Jimmy or else you probably would've gotten much worse than a punch to the face." It was true James could do a lot worse. He never took it lightly when someone insulted his friends, and family, He was walking over to me.

"So you actually came?" He told me and smiled. I took my chance then to look over his outfit. He looked absolutely sexy. He still had his signature skinny jeans but he had traded his leather jacket for his lucky white V-neck proving that he was true to his word and broke up with Lenzie.

He always wore his lucky white V-neck after a brake up. Most of the time in hopes with a hook up with one of the cheer leading squad or dance team members. So far his lucky shirt has not failed him once with that. At least that I've heard.

"Yeah I did. Not like I wanted to though,"

"Come on Logie I have someone that I want you to meet," He pulled my hand through the crowd to a couch towards the back where Dak Zevon was apparently waiting for me.

"Hey Dak have you met Logan." He said and walked away.

"Hey Dak as you probably guessed I'm Logan."

"And as you probably guessed I'm Dak." He smiled. He had a very cute smile, and I would have to be blind to say I didn't find the guy mildly attractive. However he did nothing to my emotions like James did. He didn't even have one hundredth of the affect James had on me.

"So I hear this your party."

"Then you've heard right, So Logan what brings you here?" He started blushing. No doubt finally realizing I was actually talking to him.

"Well James invited me." I said,

"Oh James. God that boy's looks is to die for don't you think."

"Yeah you're telling me" I said.

"To tell the truth I may have more than a secret crush on the guy. To bad he's not gay." I started blushing.

"Hey you like him don't you."

"Maybe a little."

"You want me to help you get your mind off of him?"

"What do you mean?" He laughed a little then started moving towards me. Little by little. That's when our lips connected. God he was a horrible kisser. It was just making me think about James even more. His tongue was suddenly pushing its way past my lips. He moved into a position where he was straddling my lap. Why wasn't I stopping this?

I pulled away from him, and pushed him back a little.

"Um I have to pee." Was the first thing that came to my head.

"Alright" he said then moved his lips to my ear. "Hurry back sexy." I pushed him off me and walked away from him. I may have only been here five minutes but I was ready to get the hell out of there. I started walking through the crowd to find James and when I finally did I wish I would've stayed right where I was. He was sucking face with Melissa Carry. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I had to remind myself that once again I could never have him because once again I remembered he was as straight as a toothpick.

I don't know what suddenly came over me, but the next thing I knew I was grabbing the shot out of the guy who was next to me's hand. And swung it down. It hurt like hell but I didn't care. I had to find a way to numb the pain.

James' P.O.V

The girl who was dancing and sucking face with started to grind against me. It was sad that I had to think about Logan's ass grinding against my pelvis just get the erection I currently had in my pants. If only I could tell him how bad I wanted him. Maybe I could've in the eighth grade. But definitely not now. Especially if he was probably sucking face with Zevon.

"Want to take this up stairs." The girl whispered in my ear. I was about to reply with something extremely flirty and seductive but then my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hold on to that though babe,:" I said and smiled. I'd had a text

**Dude u should see this. Ur gay friend is totally drunk and dancing on the living room table.**

What did he mean Logan was drunk. Logan has always been straight edge.

"Um sorry babe. I may have to skip out maybe latter." I said and ran away to find the one I truly wanted to be with. When I got into the living room I saw a bunch of people crowding around the table. Then to see my Logan dancing drunken (But still very productive) on the table.

"Logan get down from there I am taking you home now." I said pulling him off the table.

"But Jamsey." He said with a hiccup. "I wwaaann-na stay." His words were slurred and he barely was able to walk in a straight line.

"Exactly how much did you drink?" I asked. He fell against me and I guess that answered my question. "Come on Logan I'm goanna take you home." I dragged him out the house and into my car. I never expected Logan to be exactly like a little kid when he was drunk. Then again I never really expected to see Logan drunk at all.

When we came to his house I pulled him into his room and shut the door.

"Finally all alone." Logan said all a sudden he began kissing my neck. And was crawling up to my lips. I turned my head. So he would get my cheek. If we ever meant to have a first kiss I didn't want it to be like this. I pushed him on his bed.

"Get some sleep Logie. I can tell you're goanna need a lot of it to avoid the hangover."

"Okay. Night Jamsey I love you." If it wasn't for the fact he were drunk, and wouldn't remember anything tomorrow I would've walked right over there and kissed him.

**Author's Note: So what'd you think? Remember I am taking suggestions for the next chapter except for them getting together- Love you all CrazyMary01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the suggestions. They cleared my writers block pretty well. Thank you so much. You guys have awesome thoughts that can make a story interesting- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 (Hey I think I like that one I may keep it.) Okay new challenge with the reviews give me interesting ways to sign my author's notes (Or if you think I should keep this one you can say that too) be sure to read and review**

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning with a pounding in my head, and wondering how on earth I got in my bed. I didn't even remember coming home from the party last night. Everything seemed to be a blur after I kissed Dak. Well more like he kissed me but still. I got up and saw that is was only 5:00 in the morning. As soon as I planted my feet on the ground I felt my stomach turn. I knew whatever came out of my system wouldn't be good. I made a quick dash for the bathroom. As soon as I got down to my knees and hung my head over the toilet an awful site began to paint it from white to a combination of colors.

Yeah I could already tell today would be a rough day.

I walked to school that day slower than usual. Possibly from the fact I felt dizzy if I moved too much. When I got to school I quickly scanned the hall way for James. Maybe he knew what happened last night. Instead of finding James I ran into Dak. That was not exactly the person I wanted to see.

"Hey Sexy where'd you run to last night," he said and smiled. He put his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I quickly turned my head so he would get my cheek. Suddenly he started laughing. "I see you didn't bother covering my hickey."

"Your what?"

"Love bite. Bruise, what ever you want to call it." He moved his lips so they were right by my ear. "It still marks you as mine Logan Henderson." The way he said that made me shiver in a bad way. I didn't really want Dak. If he left a love bite on my neck I was wondering how far we really went last night, I decided I would have to ask James. Speaking of which I still had to find James. When I did finally find him I wasn't glad he was flirting with a girl from my first hour class.

"James" I yelled. He turned his head in my direction smiled and said something to the girl and started walking towards me.

"Hey bud. How's the hang over."

"God my head hurts. I can't even remember what happened last night."

"I figured as much," he said and laughed. Suddenly his face became serious. "Logan how much do you exactly remember?"

"Well I remembered making out on the couch with Dak and then after that nothing."

"Do you remember anything you said after you got home?"

"Nope." I popped the p. " I don't even remember how I got home I was hoping you could answer that question along with a few others for me."

"Oh well I drove you home last night after your little table dance." My mouth hung open there was no way I did that. Was there?

"From what else I heard is that you stole a shot from some dude wait scratch that you stole shots from a couple dudes, and then you tackled Dak Zevon to the couch and began like seriously making out with him. His eyes traveled down to my neck. "So I guess that explains the hickey on your neck." I shivered again from the memory do Dak's voice in my ear.

"So I'm guessing you and Zevon really hit it off huh?"

"I don't know if we did or not. I can't remember anything."

"Well I know your little table dance got put on YouTube by a few people."

"Oh well isn't that great?" I said and groaned. My head was starting to feel dizzy again as we began to walk away. I stopped in the middle of the hall way when it felt like I was about to fall.

"Hey Logan maybe you should go home." James said.

'No I'm fine."

"If I know anything about hangovers Logan it's that sleep is the only thing that will get rid of it."

"No James school work has to be done. Logan if you go home today you'll have an easier time catching up on homework. I'll get your homework, and available class work, and stop by your place on the way home. Besides there's something that I need to take to you about." he said in a whisper. I had a feeling I wouldn't win this argument, and that he was going to find a way to get me sent home any way. So without further argument I walked out of the school, and to my house.

Sitting around my house waiting for James to show up was so boring. Not only did I want to see James just because he's James but I wanted my homework so I could have something to do tonight after he left. I decided I was going to stay away from parties for a while. I heard a knock at my door. I knew it was James so I rushed.

When I came to the door though I got another surprise because it wasn't James at all. It was Dak.

"Um hey D-" His lips cut me off. He dragged me into the house.

"You know I'm starting to think you're avoiding me." He said when he finally pulled off my lips. I stayed quite and hoped he'd come up with some conversation. I came up with a question instead.

"How do you know where I live?"

"You asked me out at the party last night and gave your address." He said and smiled. "Exactly how drunk were you last night?"

"I really have no idea;"

"Well I actually came over because I have question so can I ask?"

"Yeah Dak sure what is it." Though I had a gut feeling he was about what he was about to ask I still thought it would be polite to let him get it out before I say no.

"Logan Henderson, will you be my boyfriend?"

**Author's Note: Well that's where I'll end it. I may upload another chapter tonight because I am feeling generous and don't want to leave you guys hanging. Remember to review, and don't be shy to tell me how I should sign my Author's note- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Like I said I was feeling generous so here you go readers/ Rushers chapter five- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 (Oh yeah definitely keeping that one. Forget about last chapter's challenge.)**

Chapter Five

If I were to say I was shocked from his question it would be a complete lie. After all everyone and their mother knew Dak Zevon had the hots for me. However part of me wanted to forget something that had been hurting everyday since the eighth grade. I never wanted to forget about me and James' friendship. However my feelings I wanted those buried for good. After all, what good was wanting something you could never have?

"Yes Dak."

"Oh really? My friend Camille said you would never say yes, because you spent all your time avoiding me."

"Oh no. It sounds great Dak."

"Well are we going out tonight?"

"I wasn't really in my right state of mind last night when I said that. I need to catch up on homework how does Friday sound?

"Great. I'll see you latter." He said. He kissed me before he walked out the door. I've never felt like a bigger dick in my inter life.

James' P.O.V

I grew more and more apprehensive with each step I took closer to Logan's house. Telling him this wouldn't be easy but it needed to be out in the open. I hoped this didn't change anything between us. I mean he would still be my best friend right? I asked my inner voice. Of course you do remember Logan is gay right. Sometimes when I argued with my self like this I told my self I really need to get a life. However I couldn't really bring myself to care at the moment.

When I reached Logan's house my palms began to feel sweaty and clammy. You have to do this James I told myself I knocked on the door. Logan answered it pretty quickly.

"Hey James." He said and smiled

"Hey Logie. Here's your homework" I said giving him the stack of papers I had collected from every class.

"Thanks."

"So I said I have something to tell you, and suppose I should just do it now."

"But of course. Shoot."

"Could we go some place a little more private in case your parents come in."

"You mean like my room. Yeah that's just as private as the living room."

"Good point. Let's just sit down and get this over with then."

"Okay." He said. I followed him to the bright yellow couch that was situated in his living room at a weird angle. He sat across from me. My heart began to race not sure where I should begin. "Hey James are you okay? You're sweating bullets over there.

"I'm fine" I lied. The truth was I wasn't fine. I was nervous as hell.

"Well are you just going to sit there all silent are you going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Oh right well I'm not sure where to start.."

"Just start with a Topic sentence. Just like English class." He laughed.

"Well then I'll just be pretty straight forward then. Logan I'm bi."

Back to Logan's P.O.V

Oh my god this could not be happening. Not after I was finally excepting the fact I couldn't have him. No what would I do. Dear god why is it only me that has this kind of luck.

"That's cool man." I said, although I found it anything but pleasant. After all I had been basically drooling over the ground he walked upon. Then I finally try to move on by saying yes to go out with a guy I didn't even like. Just to find out I'd had a chance with my dream guy all a long. The worst part about it was that it all happened within an hour. Just goes to show how much good luck Logan Henderson is.

"I have some new too." I told him breaking the awkward silence. I might as well tell him, "I'm now officially dating Dak Zevon."

James' P.O.V

Did he just say what I think he just said. This is not why I was finally coming out of the closet. I was coming out of the closet to get my man not find out he was already taken.

"That's great Logie." Even though I hated Dak wasn't me I was glad he was happy. "I'm happy you found someone." Even if that someone isn't you. Shut up mental James I'll have a talk with you latter. I snapped at my self. Well this was just my luck.

**Author's Note: Okay so what'd you think shocked or no. Be sure to review- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I've decided that because this is the only story that I've managed to put an Author's note on every chapter that it's going to stay that way (at least before you actually read the updated chapter). So be excepting one of these in every update also I've decided that this whole chapter would be in James' P.O.V so for James lovers this chapter is perfect for you- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter Six

I felt tears begin to fill my eyes when I was finally alone in my room when I realized two things. Number one I was out of the closet. I'd updated my Facebook status about it shortly before Logan answered the door. Then there was reason number two which probably killed me the most.

Logan was taken making my reason for coming out of the closet completely useless. What would I do now? There was no else that I really wanted at South High. Even though every one knew about my strength and as a result wouldn't give much shit about the fact that I not only likes girls but Men too.

However, just because they wouldn't say shit to my face didn't mean that they wouldn't talk about behind my back. Maybe some guys might come out of the closet because I had the balls to do it. After all I did have a pretty high social status.

But I didn't want those guys. I wanted pale brunette beauty that I knew would always stay by my side. To bad I wasted chance after chance.

Yes there were many chances I could've taken to tell my Logie how I felt about him. Scratch that obviously he was Dak's Logie now. Not that I should care. I mean that is the impression Logan was under right. Something that happened earlier in the day came to mind.

Today there had been a new boy in class. And he was more flamboyantly gay than Logan was. He goes by the name of Kendall Knight. I had the opportunity to stir up a conversation with him earlier today. But there was really only one point I could remember. His flirtatious green eyes and his very suggestive comment.

"Well when you're ready to except who are, and come out those closet doors give me a call." His voice ran through my head. I didn't really have an emotional bond with Kendall. I mean how could I? I just met him today. Despite that I still reached into my jeans pocket to retrieve the number that was folded with in them.

I didn't care if Kendall wasn't Logan. All that I wanted at the moment was to move on from Logan. Determined to get rid of the pain or at least numb it for a while I dialed the number that I was now holding in my hands.

"Hello" he answered on the first ring.

"Hey Kendall it's James."

"Oh hey James how's the closet?"

"Well it's open."

"Oh my gosh when did that happen"

"As of about two hours ago. I was wondering do you want to go on a date with me say Friday?"

"I'd love to James."

"Great well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Sure thing." He replied and hung up. For some strange reason I was starting to feel a little bit better already,

….

For the first time in history I wasn't looking forward to see Logan. I was too afraid he would be getting all P.D.A with Dak. After all I was just starting trying to get over him, and it didn't go so well. I'd though about him all night last night. I even had a slightly naughty dream. I had remembered the details all to well

"_You want my huge cock in that tight little ass of yours don't you Logie." I whispered huskily in his ear. He moaned loud. I grabbed his huge cock in my grip._

"_Logie. I asked you a question"_

_ "Yes James please, fuck me to the point where I can't walk straight."_

I'm afraid that if I decided to remember any further. My little extra mind might just turn on. Thankfully the bell rang signaling first hour. I decided I would have to avoid Logan at least until lunch.

…..

When I got to the cafeteria I quickly decided that my idea of avoiding Logan until lunch was one of the worst ideas I ever had.

"Hey James. You look a little bothered." Kendall said and walked up to me. His eyes looked over to where mine were fixed.

"Oh so that's guy everyone was shocked you're not with."

"What do you mean?" I said and adverted my eyes to his face.

"Do you like him?" What was the point in lying? This guy could read people to damn well.

"I'm sorry Kendall but I don't like him." I said "I love him." When I said this it was a faint whisper but I'm sure he still heard it.

"I completely understand. Besides I like his boyfriend any way." He smiled at me but there was something behind it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Wanna' put on a little show?" He asked.

"What d-"Before I could ask he was crushing his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I think yesterday was the first time I went more than a day without updating this one. Just to warn you it may be a while before I update this one. I kind of want to take some time to write the stuff I have yet to finish that has nothing to do with fan fiction. Be sure to read and review! - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 P.S I have a feeling this chapter will be all Logan's perspective. I don't know I kind of just change when I think the reader should know how the other person feels with in the situation. Okay time to stop hearing me talk in your head and here and see the story play out.**

Chapter Seven

I watched as the new kid crashed his lips against James'. I mean the guy finally came out as bisexual but damn was he quick to play in that field. Their lips continued to mold together, and I couldn't help but feel jealous that it wasn't my lips moving with his like that. I saw James' hands slide around Kendall's back to grasp his waste. For a minute I started picturing it as myself.

James whispered something in his ear and he pulled back and smiled. I was starting to like this new boy less and less.

"Logan" Dak said. When I looked over at him it seemed he was on the verge of tears.

"Yeah," I replied and grabbed his hand. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture but it seemed to just make the tears come to his eyes even more.

"You wanna talk."

"Sure" I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me from the lunch room. I was thankful for this. I was finally able to pull my eyes from the love of my life, and someone who wasn't me smashing their lips together.

"Logan can you just say it?" Dak said when we finally came to a stop.

"Say what," I replied for once I really had no idea what he was getting at.

"The only reason you're together with me is because you thought you couldn't get James. And now that everyone and their mother know that James is bi you're really just with me." He took a deep breath as if he was holding back the tears. This probably was the case. "Because you just want to make him jealous."

"What Dak no that's crazy." I could honestly say that this wasn't the reason I was with him. Truth be told though I wasn't really with him because I liked him. I was actually hoping that somewhere down the road I could like Dak just as much as I liked James. I knew that would take a very long time though. Considering I got together with him before I even really had a minute to get over James.

"Well you're not with me because you like me like I like you right?" he said. There was hope in his eyes that I would say that's crazy too. That I did like him as much as he liked me. I felt like a major dick because I couldn't lie and tell him this. I had to come clean.

"No Dak. You're a great guy and everything but I don't like you like that. At least not yet any way." Tears began to flow from his eyes. It upset me that I had hurt him this much. Even though I had no history with him these past couple days I had grown to see that he really had liked me for more than just being the only openly gay kid at South.

"I understand." He said when he collected himself a bit. "I still want you to be happy."

"So are we broken up?"

"Not just yet Henderson," he said "I want to make you a deal."

"What."

"I'll help you with James if you can help me make the new kid jealous. I mean I think he's kind of cute."

"Wow you move on fast." He gave me a little smile. I knew I shouldn't have said that once he did. I knew what he was trying to tell me. He was telling me he hadn't moved on he was just settling.

"Okay. So then we're technically broken up. We just have to act like were in love to the public eye."

"You know, now I know why people always said you're the nerd of the school." He said and laughed. "Obviously that's what I meant."

"Okay so when do we start." He pulled me out of the hall way and back into the cafeteria. "Right now" he whispered, and pulled my face back to his in a passionate kiss.

**Author's note: I don't think people are that shocked but that this chapter's review challenge, so are you shocked are not. Why? Sorry if I make you feel like you're in English class :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Okay guys decided no matter how much I tried I can't stay away from my lovely fan fiction. Seriously I kept putting James' name instead of a fictional character from my book named David. So here ya go Jegan Lovers Chapter Eight of **_**Could We Ever Be**_**- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 P.S this is James' P.O.V for the very begging anyway.**

Chapter Eight

I watched as Logan and Dak shared a little more than innocent kiss. Somehow I was starting to like Dak less and less. They continued to sit there and talk while holding hands after that.

"James. I just got a crazy idea." Kendall told me.

"What?" I replied.

"We should ask Logan and Dak on a double date."

"How the hell would that help the situation."

"Well I may or may not have a plan to make Logan, and Dak's relationship completely go downhill."

"Okay you got me interested now talk Blondie."

"Well it may involve us going to the movies, and it may or may not involve Dak rubbing his hand up my thigh while Logan was there, and it may or may not involve Dak hitting on me when we go to the bathroom together."

"How are you going to get Dak to walk into the bathroom with you?"

"That's not the point. The point is while me and Dak are in the bathroom you can make a move on Logan, make him see you're perfect for him, and then when I claim Dak came on to me who do you think Logan will come running too?"

"You are devious Kendall Knight."

"I embrace that James….. What's your last name again?" I gave him the "are you serious" look.

"Here they come. Be sure to make eye contact with them, and make sure you show no alter motives through your eyes." I watched as Logan and Dak made their way to the table where we were currently sitting.

"Hey you guys." Kendall said once they had taken their seats."

"Hey Kendall" Logan said. "James" he nodded at me and I gave him a smile.

"So we were just talking about you guys and we wondering if you wanted to come to the movies with us tonight."

Logan's P.O.V

Go to the movies! Hell no I didn't want to go the movies on a double date with James if I wasn't the date. I was about to say no and come up with something about having homework. But Dak beat me.

"Sure" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"Great meet you guys at the theater." Kendall said then dragged James away from the table.

"Why the hell did you say yes?" I said dropping my voice to a whisper.

"Because I just came up with an idea."

"What?"

"Well what if we went to the movies, then at the end I ask Kendall to come to the bathroom with me. While me and Kendall are in the bathroom you start flirting it up with James, and then after ten minutes. I'll stalk out of the bathroom pissed off and claim Kendall hit on me. James and Kendall brake up you run and comfort him for the night. You and me brake up as soon as you bag James for yourself."

"I'm not sure what's worse you coming up with that plan so quickly or the fact that I am enjoying every second of this plan.

"I say it's about equal" he replied and smiled. I just learned Dak Zevon was probably one of the most devious people you could meet.

**Author's Note: So what did ya guys think about this chapter, most importantly what will happen on the "loving couples'" double date? That's this chapter's challenge. Predict what will come next.- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay so here it is probably the chapter everyone has been waiting for. This chapter's review challenge kind of goes with last chapters. So once you're done reading if you took the time to review and tell me what you thought would happen now I want to know, did it turn out the way you planned? Why or why not? Even if you didn't review and tell me what you thought would happen you can participate in what you thought was going to happen after you read. Thank you all so much for reading my story. Especially to those of you who have been faithfully reading it, and even those who have just started reading it now. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter Nine Logan's P.O.V

I was a nervous wreck as I emerged from my house to Dak's car we had decided to meet an hour early to go over the plan. It was actually fairly simple, but I being a terrible actor needed better practice. I felt uneasy about the fact I was ruining my best friend's relationship because I wanted him all to myself

"Okay so I tell you to go get some soda and popcorn for us what do you do?" he starts.

"I ask James to come with me so that Kendall may or may not try to hit on you." I said slightly annoyed because I thought we were actually going to practice. Not going over the same thing we've been going over all day.

"Then during the movie what do you do?"

"Ask James to come to the bathroom so that Kendall may or may not run his hand up your thigh."

"Then after the movie?"

"Start flirting with him when you ask Kendall to go to the bathroom with you."

"And when I and Kendall come out of the bathroom?"

"Act surprised when you scream Kendall kissed me at James."

"I've taught you well Henderson. You're ready just please promise me you won't make me look like an idiot in front of Kendall."

"Dak I don't think anyone can possibly make you look more stupid then saying lying about him kissing you." Dak laughed.

"Not if I'm not technically lying."

"What do you mean" I said growing curious.

"Well I was thinking we need a way to "break up" after Kendall and James break up. So I was thinking that I actually kissed him so that way he can say I came on to him, and that gives you the chance to dump me."

"Wow that sounds like it was well thought out."

"It kind of was" Dak said smiling.

"So you ready to go to the movies almost ex-boyfriend."

"But of course." I said as he started the engine.

James' P.O.V

I sat at the table outside the theater waiting for Logan and Dak to arrive. Me, and Kendall had gotten there a little early. We decided we wanted to have a chance to go over our plan. I felt kind of bad for ruining my best friend's relationship. You can call me selfish but it was worth it so I can have my chance with Logan.

"Okay so what happened first?"

"I ask Logan to come to the bathroom with me, so Dak can get flirty."

"Then what happens?"

"After the movie you ask Dak to go to the bathroom with you and you come out after ten minutes of me being able to flirt with Logan and then yell Dak kissed you. I try to look shocked. Offer to take Logan home after I drop you off. Then stay there and comfort him. If I don't kiss him for the first time tonight we wait a week for it to happen then I come out to Logan that our relationship was all a set up to make him jealous and tell him how much I love him. If by some chance I kiss him tonight then we brake it off tomorrow publicly but Logan will already know what happened after we kissed."

"Damn I just realized how little I am involved in this plan."

"Well yeah because it kind of involves getting me and Logan together." I said and gave him a "duh" look.

"Oh shut up. Here comes your lover boy know. Unless you want them to know that we're up to something?" He said and smiled. He knew he had won; I'd just get him back latter. Right now I was more focused on the fact that Logan Phillip Henderson would become mine. At least I hoped.

Logan's P.O.V

I saw Kendall and James outside the theater. My heart was already beginning to race a mile minute. Not that I didn't think the plan was smart but James usually isn't one to not notice a scheme at play. I mean that is what this was after all. I mean Kendall isn't really going to be hitting on Dak. In fact it would be quite the other way around. Another thing what if Kendall and James just talk it out and don't break up. Then Dak, and me breaking up would be for nothing. Although there was a lot of thought put into this plan and how it would progress during there was none as far as how it would progress when said and done.

I really started to question whether or not this plan would help the situation or just make it worth. But hey, life is about risks. Maybe this plan is to show me whether or not James and I are meant to be.

….

Sitting in a dark theater next to James was just as nerve wrecking as thinking about the plan actually working. It seemed harder to ignore how beautiful he was when he was so close, and when it was so dark no one would notice if I just slipped my hand to that knee and crawl up to the end of the v that I had always seen in his swim trunks when we went swimming. It was a place my hand was always aching to explore, and now with it being so dark and knowing that he doesn't have the excuse of not being gay it was almost impossible to resist. I had to sit on both my hands to fight the urge my hand felt to just even brush my fingertips over his beautiful (at least that's how my wet dreams pictures it) length.

I wanted him. I couldn't stand the fact that he had no idea how I felt, and he was with Kendall. This was never part of the plan but I could really care less. I needed this more than anything. I just had to wait for Dak to say that one line.

"Hey Logan, could you go get some soda, and popcorn?" There it was.

"Sure thing. Hey James wanna come with me?" I said as I got up from my chair

"Sure bud." He said as he got up from his seat. Now was my chance.

Kendall's P.O.V

A smile came to my face as I saw James and Logan leave the theater. Dak may hate me for lying on him and ruining his relationship, and I felt a little wrong for what I was about to do to him considering Logan was after all his boyfriend. Meaning I had to at least make it slightly realistic. Even if it means I was the one hitting on him, rather than the other way around. I casually slid my hand over to his knee and began rubbing my hand against his thigh. He looked over at me confused.

"Kendall is that your hand?" he whispered.

"Sure is baby." I leaned over so I could whisper in his ear "Want me to go higher?" I said seductively. A pitiful whine came from the back of his throat. This was going to be easier than I thought. I slowly ran my hand up his thigh. I cupped his dick in my hand, and felt that he had already gotten fully hard. I gave a slight squeeze and I saw him bite his lip to hold back a moan. I felt my dick twitch in my jeans as I looked at his face.

"Kendall" He whimpered.

"Tell me what you want baby." I whispered, and nibbled on his ear. "I can't do anything if I don't know what you want." I took the friction of my hand completely away from his erection making sure my fingertips made their way down the bulge.

"Just please Kendall touch me!" he whimpered. I'd be lying if I'd said that wasn't the hottest thing I'd ever heard in my short life. I made quick work of the button, and zipper on his skinny jeans, and slowly shoved my hand into his boxers." He bucked into my hand.

"Stop being a damn tease" He growled. I finally got to the good stuff and began pumping him. He bit his lip again. I decided the best way to muffle his sounds were to crash my lips to his, and that's what I did. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. This may be the case after tonight. He pulled back.

"Oh Kendall I'm so close." He whined. I pulled his dick out of the confines of his jeans, and brought my head down to take him in his mouth.

Dak's P.O.V

Things were getting crazy. In no way had I for seen this. Sure I could tell Kendall had a little bit of a crush on me. But I didn't think it was so bad that he would actually blow me on the first date. But yet here I was with my dick in his mouth moaning like a bitch. It didn't matter that the movie was playing; all that mattered was Kendall's hot little mouth around my erection bringing me closer to my release. With a lick of Kendall's tongue at my tip, and a bob of his head I shot my seed down his (more than willing to swallow) throat. He put my dick away zipped my pants up, and re buttoned them.

He sat back in his seat and began smiling. I would've said something but I was still panting from the force of my orgasm.

"That was amazing." I said when I found my voice.

"Oh that was just blow job." He said, and he moved closer to me "Wait until you have the pleasure of being with me in bed." I felt my cock twitch again from that statement. Then I was remembered who I was with, or more importantly who I was with was with. (Yeah I explained it that way so what.)

"Holy crap our boyfriends." I whispered.

"Yeah I think we should go find our date." He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I think we have something to tell them.

James' P.O.V

I saw Kendall smile as Logan, and I walked to get snacks. There was obviously something forming in that sick little head of his. I was dying to know what is was, but part of me told me that I should just let Kendall keep it to his self. I resisted the urge to grab a hold of Logan's hand as we walked towards the snack counter. We got what we needed but I didn't want to go into the theater. I wanted some alone time to talk with Logan. After all I did want him to know I liked him as more than a friend now didn't I?

"Hey, come sit with me." I said and pulled him onto a bench.

"What's up bud?" He said and smiled. God that was an adorable smile.

"I don't know. I just don't want to get back in there just yet."

"What about our dates."

"They can wait a little longer. Haven't you heard the term bros before hoes" He let out a little laugh,

"So what do you think of Kendall."

"You want the truth"

"What do you think James?"

"I don't. I mean he's a cool guy but I don't think I'm really interested." I said. His eyes went wide for a moment When he recollected himself from the shock he cleared his throat.

"Then why are you with him."

"Because the person I truly wanted was already taken."

"Oh yeah and who's that lucky guy or girl?" Should I tell him? No not just yet.

"That's not important. He doesn't feel the same way anyway."

"Oh so it's a he? Well he might. Have you ever told him?"

"I thought about it just seems useless."

"Can I tell you something Jamsey?"

"Anything Loige."

"I thought it would be useless to tell someone how I feel, and now I know he doesn't feel the same way but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be out there."

"Oh really and who's the lucky guy?" I heard him suck in a breath then he grabbed hold of my hand and looked me dead in the eye, and answered my question.

"It's you James."

**Author's Note: Well there ya go. Be sure to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Okay guys chapter ten sorry if you feel like I was a tease in my last chapter how I ended it. I don't blame you if you for hating me if I got you too worked up- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 P.S this is still in James' P.O.V**

Chapter Ten

My mouth hung open. Logan looked me with wide eyes obviously scared of what I would say. I was speechless. It was as if my vocabulary (Which usually consists of little words) was thrown completely out the window with that one little statement.

"James." Logan's voice brought me out of my daze. "Please say something." He said. I'd realized that my silence might have made things slightly awkward. However I still couldn't bring my lips to say anything. I was lost for words. A smile started to stretch across my face.

"James now you're just smiling like an idiot. Please say something. Do you hate me, want to say friends. Maybe even if you say hi it'll make me feel a little better. JUST SAY SOMETHING GOD-"Before he could get anything else out I slammed my lips against his. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on, and then I felt his lips moving in unison with mine. It was like my first kiss all over again only this one was so much better. There was so much emotion consuming us, and all we wanted to do was to show the other how we felt through our lips.

I let my tongue slid along his bottom lip begging for him to let me enter. But he pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" I pouted. That's not what I had wanted.

"Because I'm not letting you fuck me in the theater James, just no way." I looked down to see I had already become partially hard.

"Okay what about in the theater bathroom." I said and wiggled my eye brows suggestively.

"No James not there either."

"Dammit Logan you're such a tease."

"I'm not the one who decided no was the time to attack each other's lips."

"Well then you're place or mine."

"How bout neither right now. May I remind you we have dates waiting through those doors down there?" He said "At least you do." He added quietly.

"Shit I completely forgot about Kendall."

"Yeah you might want to get back to him." He looked sad. Wait Jesus he still thought I was together with Kendall.

"Hey" I grabbed hold of his chin and forced his brown eyes to look at me. "Don't worry he was only here to help me win your heart." I said. I pulled his face up towards mine, and kissed him sweetly. The kiss though very sweet held just as much passion as the kiss we had shared before, and wasn't any less magical. It ended too soon for my liking. But then again I would've liked to sit here and kiss Logan all night. Scratch that. I would've loved to sit here and kissed Logan all night. However he pulled away.

"James our dates. What's going on?"

"Well we've been gone long enough that I have a feeling Kendall is no longer my date."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall likes Dak."

"Um okay good because Dak likes Kendall."

"So Logan Henderson would you please do me the honor of coming home with me?" I said and pulled him close.

"Of course." He whispered in my ear. Lust filled his voice. God he was such a turn on.

"Really whispering dirty things in each other's ear. On the first date? Something is seriously wrong with you guys." Dak and Kendall suddenly stood behind us.

"Oh so a blow job is so much better." Kendall said. Logan arched an eyebrow at them.

"So I'm guessing you two had fun while we were gone." He said

"Yes. Yes we did." Kendall said. Dak began blushing furiously.

"Well see you guys me, and Logan are going to his place. Dak take Kendall home." I said and pulled Logan away from them before we could get into a conversation I became even more sexually frustrated. I didn't even necessarily have to pound him into next week. I just needed to get off now. I'd had a boner since that less than innocent kiss Logan, and I had shared.

Just because I'm not going to fuck him didn't mean I didn't have intentions on him helping me out just a little bit.

When in the car I put his hand on my thigh not close enough that he was groping my dick but close enough that he could feel my arousal. As I started the car he put my hand between his legs so that I could feel he was in the same state I felt my cock twitch even more. Looks like I wasn't the only one who needed some help. The ride to his house seemed to take hours. Though it was only five minutes. I couldn't even wait to get him out the car before I crashed my lips to his. He pulled me into the front seat of the car and began to intensely kiss me. Yeah tonight was going to be a good night.

**Ending note: Well let's see where this goes. In the next chapter Love you all- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01!**


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your document h

**Author's Note: Been a few days since I updated. Hope you don't think I'm teasing you- Live it Big TimeCrazyMary01 P.S this may not only be in Logan's perspective but for the beginning it is. Enjoy WARNING MAJOR SLASH! Or maybe not….**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I pulled James into the front seat. I wanted him so bad. I couldn't even get him out of the car before I glued his lips to my own. He chuckled and pulled away.

"This rather uncomfortable in the front seat of a small car." He said, and smiled at me.

"I'd rather take this inside to your bed room" he said in my ear. As if I wasn't sexually frustrated by this boy enough. I pulled him by his hand through my house. I prayed my mom wouldn't come to investigate my room. After all she always walked in as she pleased.

Once my door was shut I tackled him to the bed, and straddled him. I rolled our hips together creating some much needed contact between our man hoods. More blood flowed south when he let his head fall back, and a beautiful moan escape his lips.

"Logan" He moaned.

"Shh keep it down. Or my mother will come and investigate." I said and put a finger to his lips.

"That's kind of hard when you're driving me fucking insane." He grabbed my hand and put it between his legs so I could feel his boner. "That's from you." He said and looked at me. I put more pressure behind my touch, and he hissed.

"Logan baby, please." He whimpered when I pulled my hand away.

"God just let me fuck you!" he screamed. He switched our positions so he was on top. He then proceeded to take control of my mouth with his tongue. Lust filled the room. I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes had become dark with lust. His tongue licked mapped out all my sensitive spots. His hands began playing with the hem of my shirt. I knew I should be stopping this. I may have had wet dreams about James before but I was certainly not ready to lose my virginity. After all me and James have just become more than best friends.

But I wasn't truly thinking with my mind right now. When my dick was at attention it ruled over everything in my brain. That was a con of a being a dude. I felt my shirt being lifted over my head. I raised my arms so he would have any easier time pulling it off my body. I didn't even notice his shirt was already missing until he pulled me close to his naked chest. I moaned as he rolled our hips together.

His hands moved down to my jeans, and began messing with the button. My body began to tremble and not in the good way. I was so scared. He stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" I said body still trembling.

"Then why are you crying." He said and put rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm just scared. This is my first time with any of this really." He pulled me close to his chest and held me.

"We don't have to do this Logan." I'm willing to wait for you."

"Bu- but now you're all hot, and bothered how are you suppose to-"he put his finger to my lips.

"Baby there are other ways to get off besides sex. I love you too much to say you have to have sex with me because my dick is begging to release my man juice."

"Aww Come on James. Did you have to describe it like that?"

"Does it matter how I described it?"

"Well no I guess not." I said and buried my head in his chest.

"Sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise you won't leave my bed."

"I promise. I'll stay here for the rest of the night."

"Thank you Jamsey." I let James reach over, and turn off my lamp, then I snuggled closely to his chest. I was slowly starting to drift asleep when James whispered "I love you Logan Henderson" into my ear.

* * *

**Well was it what you were exspecting :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated for a while I decided to actually take a break and work on the books that have nothing to with fan fics. So because of that I'd like to hear from my readers who use Fiction Press should I upload my non fan fiction work to the fanfiction press site? Leave a review if you would like to see it, and as always tell me how I am doing with this story, and how I can improve to make my stories even better- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 12

Logan's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning from what I had thought was nothing more than a beautiful dream. I didn't accept the fact is was reality until I turned over into the beautiful tan chest of the boy that brought me home last night. I felt his arms wrap around me and snuggled closer to him. No matter if I was already slightly sweating because my mom had the heat up to high for the fall. I would die of heat stroke before I left James' arms.

I let my mind wonder as I ran my fingers over his chest. He was just so beautiful. From the beautiful dark hair to his feet. Everything about James David Maslow was perfect. For once I was able to smile, and not feel embarrassed as I took in all of him because no he was all mine.

At least I hoped. We never really made each other official boyfriends. We just kissed (Well heavily made out anyway) and he called me baby a few times but he never addressed me as such even once last night. It left me wondering. What did James consider us? Am I his boyfriend, or am I simply just a little more special than that. Or was I in fact his boyfriend, lover, significant other, whatever you wanted to call it. I wish I would've covered that before I even let him kiss him last night. Let alone even let him screw me. Well almost. He did say he was willing to wait.

However that is another story that we can look back at down the road. We had to clear things up on where we stand first before I can take this any further. I sighed telling my self that I would deal with it when James was actually conscious. I snuggled even closer into James, and I felt sleep once again begin to take over my body.

James' P.O.V

When I woke up Logan was still hard fast asleep in my arms. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful he really was. I couldn't believe how much a sleeping Logan held my gaze. It's been that way since freshmen year of high school when I first figured out I was bi. In fact watching Logan sleep was the reason I accepted the fact I was bi. I actually held a little secret to myself in freshmen year. That is of course after I accepted the fact I was bi.

Every night Logan spent the night with me, or vice versa I would wake up in the middle of the night just to watch his beautiful face as he slept, and when I felt satisfied I would walk over and kiss him on the forehead and whisper, "I love you Logan Henderson," in his ear.

Only last night was the first night he could actually hear me. Last night was the first night I didn't care if he heard me. I wanted him to know how much I loved him. How much I will probably always love him. I wanted him to know how much I wanted this all through that simple statement. On top of all that I feel stupid that I hid who was all that time. Especially from Logan. Who knows maybe if I told him freshmen year we would be here right now more in love then we thought possible. We would be here together with a clear view on where we stood in our relationship. I had a feeling I knew where that was right now, however I couldn't help but feel something was unclear. I was never one of those guys to just assume I was together with someone. Mostly because I always asked someone to be my girlfriend (well now in this case boyfriend) before hand.

However Logan, and I in a way were going completely backwards from what I normally do when getting into a relationship. First I would take them out to a dinner. Than I would ask them to be my significant other, then we would go home and make out or have sex.

With Logan I just came home and made out with him. I was going to ask him if he was or would be my boyfriend today, then I was hoping he would go out to dinner with me tonight. If of course he wasn't mad. Because we were definitely ditching school right now. That was something Logan never did unless it was an absolute necessity, such as the day he had hangover, and could barely walk straight.

Or when he was throwing up everything but his memories. He would no doubt be mad at me for not waking him up in time to at least make it to second period which would be starting in about five minutes. However I couldn't bring myself to care as long as I was able to look at his beautiful care free peaceful face that he held right now in my arms.

I couldn't help but smile as I realized I no longer had to be scared about getting caught doing this. I leaned down kissed his forehead then brought my lips to his ear, "I love you Logan Henderson." I said, and it felt natural. Only this time there wasn't a fear of getting caught. Just a hope that it was heard.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: How are all my faithful readers doing? Sorry if it seems my updates are getting more and more spaced each time it's just I'm having a harder time finding ways to make the plot come together as well as making sure that it doesn't just all become random. So I just want to know that if any of you review tell me what I can do to be a better writer. Just some fan advice so I can improve and also of course what you thought of the chapter. Well I guess that's all. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter Thirteen

I decided to let Logan sleep until eleven. I would've let him sleep all day if my stomach wasn't growling. I shook his shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake him up. Apparently Logan was a rock today because he made no show of even begging to stir. I pushed his shoulder a little rougher. When that didn't work I decided I had to play dirty. I brought my lips to his neck and began kissing my way up past his shoulder across his check then finally. I was so close to his lips when he finally opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly and matched his lips with mine.

I still couldn't believe how magical it felt to have his lips moving with mine. When we pulled away I was completely lost for words. We didn't say anything he just snuggled close to me, and it wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable and I wanted nothing to break it. I just wanted to sit here forever in this moment with him. Unfortunately my stomach reminded me why I woke him up in the first place.

"Somebody's hungry" he laughed. He looked up from where his head laid on my chest and smiled.

"Yes Logie somebody's very hungry." I said, and smiled back. "So are we going to get up and make food or continue to lie in your bed all day?" I don't have any objections towards either.'

"How about this we go make food then come back her and lay in my bed for the remainder of the day."

"So you don't want to try and even make it to the last three hours of school.' I asked suddenly intrigued. I was expecting him to flip out over missing school.

"Nope I'm fine right where I am." He told me lightly as if it was nothing.

"So the great Logan Henderson who has had a perfect attendance since Kindergarten is ditching." I gasped "I am completely stunned."

"Oh shut up" he said and smacked my chest playfully. "You seem to be forgetting this is my house. I can deny you food."

"Well I can't argue my stomach is practically screaming for me to fill it up."

"Well then let's go make some food." Logan said and got up to make his way from the kitchen

….

I had wished this day never ended. I'd wished that I hadn't had to leave Logan's house but as always we were caught ditching school. His mom come home earl and unannounced as always, and then you can guess what happened after that.

As I was walking home I couldn't help but think about Logan, and his cute little smile that never really spread across his face. His nose that scrunched up so cutely when he was angry, or that the way he laughed. As I approached my house though the smile I had on my face the whole way home dropped. There was no way Logan's mom didn't call my mom about us ditching school. My mom takes that kind of stuff very seriously.

"Mom I'm home" I called when I entered our living room she sat there on the couch, and when she looked up at me I saw anger in her eyes. She got up and walked towards me.

"How could you do this to me James? To our family. How?" She certainly was being emotional about me ditching school. I looked at her confused.

"Answer me James. "She said.

"Look mom it was one day. I can make it up. What's done is done not it's not like I can go back to school today with it already being ov-"

"That's not what I'm talking about James." I began to look at her even more confused. Her eyes were completely filled with anger. "I'm talking about you and Logan." I averted my eyes towards her face. "By the way I checked your Facebook status." It suddenly hit me. She was talking about me being Bi.

"Mom I can explain."

"No need to. I already made my decision." I looked up at her. "You will never see Logan again."

**Stay tuned for the next chapter **


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry if you felt like I left you hanging in the last chapter. My wifey CrazyKittyCat1 said she would kill me if I didn't get to work on it. Also my computer crashed, well my internet in particular So here ya go chapter fourteen.**

Chapter Fourteen

"What do you mean I'm never allowed to see him again?" I said bewildered. My eyes became wide and I'm pretty sure you could see fire within them as I looked at the bitch called my mother.

"I mean you are never allowed to see, talk, or even look at Logan Henderson again." She told me as if she was giving me an answer to cure an illness.

"How can you do this to me? Logan is my best friend, and my boy-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. You're just confused James. You're going to be with a girl, and as far as him being your best friend is concerned. Friends come and go. You'll find a new one in no time."

"Mom don't you care about how I feel. Mom I lo-"

"James you're con-"

"No mom don't fucking cut me off. I love Logan mom, and nothing you say or do can change that." I don't know what I was really expecting after that was said. Part of me hoped that she would just accept me. Say I'm still her son, and she would accept Logan as more than a friend to me. But another part of me knew wouldn't. Part of me knew that should would most likely say pack your bags, and get out my house. She may even disown me. However I couldn't self to care knowing Logan would be there for me.

However to my surprise she did none of that. Instead she got up from the couch, came over to where I was standing, raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face.

"Go get ready for dinner." She said in a bitter voice that didn't belong to my sweet loving mother. It belonged to a monster that I never knew laid beneath her surface,

Logan's P.O.V

I walked to school a little more cheery than usual. I couldn't wait to get to school and see James. Even though I had no clue as to where it was me, and James stood I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to kiss me or hold my hand as we walked down the hallway. After all we were both out and proud. So was there any reason to hide us?

Although I was excited there was still a bit nervous as to wither or not this was all a dream. After all I have been waiting since the eighth grade to be with James, and sometimes I didn't necessarily make that a secret.

Of course I told myself James was my best friend and would never do anything to hurt me, and remembered the fact he was willing to wait for me to give myself to him. I mean didn't that mean it wanted for us to be more than friends sometime in the near future?

Okay time to stop thinking about it Logan. I told myself as I reached the school. I was hoping to see James outside waiting for me like he did every morning. That didn't happen. I waited wondering if he just hadn't gotten there yet. But when there was only three minutes before class started I gave hope on that. I would just have to wait until next hour. I sat all through first hour waiting for the bell to ring,

However when I got to second hour he wasn't there. Maybe he's not here. Although that would be hard to believe considering the last time James ditched school his mom flipped her top so bad she even made him go though he had a raging fever. Somehow I knew for what ever reason James wasn't here couldn't be good. Then when lunch came around I finally saw him. He strode right pass me without a second glance. Just like he did with his party hook ups. I don't know what just happened but somehow that gesture just made me believe the situation was much worse than I had feared.

James' P.O,V

When I saw Logan in the lunch room it took all my self control not to tackle him, and cry in his chest and confined in him everything that happened last night. To let him know that these were just tears to add to the uncountable ones I had cried myself to sleep with. And then when I looked across the lunch room to his hurt face it took all my self control not to break down right there in the middle of the lunch room.

I knew I was hurting him but honestly it was better this way. At least I believed that. Maybe not so much Logan. It was better that he didn't know. We didn't need to get into deeper trouble from him coming up with a plan to make it possible to not even see his face. I mean there would be a sparkle in those brown eyes I loved so much again sooner or latter right.

…

The end of the day didn't come quick enough for my liking. I desperately wanted to escape the school and let out the tears I'd been holding all day.

"Hey" I heard a familiar voice yell out. Oh no. I knew staying a little latter was a mistake. Of course he would be waiting for answers.

"Want to tell me what the hell is up." He said. "James please." He said at my silence I could tell how much this was breaking him. I so badly wanted to show him how much it was breaking me too. But I just couldn't

"Never talk to me again Logan."

Logan's P.O.V

Did he just say what I think he just said. Without another word he threw his bag into the back seat of his car.

"What did you just say." I was unwilling to believe I had just heard him say he never wanted to talk to me.

" I said never talk to me." The ice in his voice was no better than when he had said it the first time. In fact it was much worse. I didn't fight the tears that strolled down my cheeks.

"Was all a joke" I screamed out. By now we were the only ones in the parking lot so I didn't care if I made a scream. He finally turned around to face me.

"Yes Logan it was all a joke. I never loved you. I knew you always had this idiotic crush on me, and to be quiet honest I thought it would be easy to get into your pants. Now that I know that it's nor the case why would I want to stay friends with someone who's never been more than a fag that I pitied." I stood mouth open as he got in his car, and sped off. I didn't know what else to do.

So I ran. I ran home and locked myself in the bathroom. I couldn't take this. My heart was officially shattered. Now out of my shock my body began to shale and tremble as tears streamed down my face in endless streams. Everything in my life that had meaning was gone. Everything I had ever believed was a lie. I couldn't handle it. Something silver on the sink caught my eye. I reached out for it. The razor was fairly knew and sharp. I couldn't stop myself. I'd heard about the people who had cut them selves when in their deepest despair. Only now as I pulled a razor across my wrist did I realize what they mean by the pain brings great pleasure. As the blood trailed down my arm I thought why the hell not, and pulled the Razor across the cut over and over again until everything around my was stained with blood, and my eyes fell into darkness.

**Ending Note" Reviewing would be very much appreciated :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: This author's note is pointless because I couldn't come up with anything to write. Well just tell me what you think of that chapter.- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01 oh wait now I remember I was wondering if you guys wanted me to start putting what happened in the last chapter in the author's notes because my updates sometimes are spaced out for longer than a week. So review and let me know now I'm done :) Another Thing there's a review challenge with a prize. Whoever can find an analogy from a song and review the song name well first person that does will be PMd a sneak peek of the next chapter. So be on the look out.**

Chapter 14 James' P.O.V

As soon as I sped off from where Logan was standing my vision became blurry, and my eyes were stinging with tears I was begging to stay in. I couldn't believe I had said that. To say I lied through my teeth would be the understatement of the year. The hurt look on his face (that I could only catch a glimpse of) killed me more than words can describe. It was as if when those eyes looked at me with sadness, they were a nightmare that cut like a blade.

And it only made it cut deeper into my heart when I knew that the daggers were there because of me. Because what I did to him was truly unforgiveable. I wouldn't blame him for never wanting to see me again. Oh wait I was never suppose to see him again anyways. My mom would surely go to the ends of the world, no scratch that, end of the universe to be sure of that.

But could I even really consider her a mother anymore. After all isn't all a mother wants for her child is to lead them in the right way, and to be sure that they were happy. If Logan made me happy wouldn't she want me to be with him? I mean wouldn't she just except him being more than my best friend.

This thought is only bringing up another question and situation interlay. Am I now dead to Logan? I mean he's under the impression that I wanted him dead to me. At least in a figurative sense, I hope. Oh no what if Logan harmed him self. Damn all these questions are making my head hurt. I pulled into my drive way, and my bitch of a mother was already home. Or wait- Nope not even going finish that thought. I am completely convinced that if I ask myself one more damn question I will become completely insane.

"Hey mom I'm home." I found her in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Anyone call the house phone looking for me. I left my cell phone in my room today, and as you can see got home kind of late."

"Yes actually Logan's mom called for you about five minutes ago." When she said Logan's name it almost came out as a hiss. However even when said like that I felt a pain stab through my chest.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Logan is in the hospital." She said and snickered "Pathetic he almost bled out to death. His mom found him in the bathroom with a razor in his arm, and she wanted to know what if you knew what happened." She laughed my heart began to hammer, as I processed the words. As I was finally realizing she was taking about MY Logan being in the hospital. "I told her you want nothing to do with that little fag, and to never call here again." Then that's when it hit me. That's when I broke. That's when something with in my snapped.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled not with holding any anger.

"You batter watch that tone, and mouth with me James David Maslow."

"I don't give a shit. You cold hearted bitch. How could you do this to my Logan? I love him mom. Do you just want to rip me apart more with this?" She flinched from my words. However I wasn't holding back any longer "You know what maybe you should be in the hospital. Go to hell bitch. I'm not going to treat you just like you treat Logan. I don't give a fuck about you anymore." I said my finally words, and ran from the house.

"James where are you going?" she said tears in her eyes as she ran after me.

"Don't ask questions you don't want know answers to I said still running. Leaving everything. I was going to be with Logan. I was going to be where I was meant to be all along.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Once again pointless Author's Note. Read and Review :)**

Chapter 16 Logan's P.O.V

I felt myself slowly come back out of my sleep. Flash backs of James' harsh words still roaming through my head. It was funny how even when death was approaching me I could think about him. In fact I'd had dream after dream about him while in my unconscious state. Some sweet, those were the dreams such as flash backs of what used to be. Of the sleep overs we shared and pillow fights we'd had in middle school. However some were heartbreaking. Well actually some just broke my heart even more. I mean I was already heart broken. These dreams consisted of seeing him walk into the bathroom to see my almost lifeless body, and screaming, "You're pathetic. You wonder why I didn't even want to be friends with a fag like you!"

Part me hoped that when I had woken up the first time, in this hospital bed, I would see his face, because those were the dreams I had taken the most to heart. I wanted to hear something different. I wanted him to tell me that everything in the parking lot was a misunderstanding, and that he felt stupid for saying that. I wanted him to say even though I don't want to be your boyfriend I want to be best friends. However I knew that wasn't going to happen. Because this was in fact reality, and in reality you can't always get what you hope to hear.

James' P.O.V

"What do you mean he can't have any visitors?" I yelled at the front desk in the E.R I had been arguing with this lady for over fifteen minutes. "I already told you. I am his brother. Family is allowed to see him."

"We're sorry but you are not listed on Mr. Henderson's family list. I am not allowed to let anyone through those doors who is not on the family list. It's nothing against you sir. I could put my job in jeopardy."

"Well can't you put my on the list.'

"Not without Mr. or Mrs. Henderson's permission."

"Well call them then."

"Sorry sir but I will have to ask you to leave."

"James there you are. Honey I completely forgot to put you on the family list." There were now a couple things I was now grateful for about Mrs. Henderson. She was nosey, and showed up unannounced.

She told them to put my name on the family list, and she didn't question us when she said the name Maslow.

"James" Mrs. Henderson turned around to face me "Logan won't tell me what's going on. Please James I need to know. He's my only child."

"It's all my fault." I said. As a few tears drops escaped my eyes.

"What do you mean it's all your fault honey?"

"You talked to my mom. Mrs. Henderson I am so sorry. I don't think Logan is fag. I love him. My mom doesn't like the fact that I'm not in love with girl, and I am pretty sure I'm going to be kicked out of the house. She told me I could never see him again." I couldn't help but to let my dams break, and let out the tears I had been holding in. "I couldn't tell him that. I thought if he was under the impression I didn't care about him anymore he would just take some time to get over it. It wasn't the case." I didn't want to say the next words though I had accepted it a long time ago. "He almost died because of me." I started sobbing uncontrollably. Mrs. Henderson looked at me her eyes full of tears too.

I wouldn't blame her if she told me to stay away from her son. After all if I was a parent I wouldn't want to find my son bleeding to death on a bathroom floor because someone else had the balls to push them to the point of suicide.

"James." She said after a few more minutes of tears and silence. "None of this is your fault"

"How can you say that Mrs. Henderson? Everything is my fault. Logan wouldn't have cut himself if I had just told him the truth."

"James telling him that you were no longer allowed to associate with him would drive him insane. He loves you too, and I know it. James you deserve my son just as much as he deserves you. Go straight down to the end of this hall Logan's room is on the left. He woke up asking for me."

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No. I think you two need some alone time. Come get me when you're done. She smiled and gave me a side hug before turning and walking away from me. Once she turned the corner I moved from where I was standing. I was done running from this. I had decided it when I'd run away from my mom. I was ready to face him. I was ready to see the damage I had caused. After all I have to know how bad it is if I have any intentions on fixing it. Without another thought I opened the door to Logan's room.

Logan's P.O.V

Where the hell is my mom? I asked for them to send her in here like twenty minutes ago. Surly is doesn't take twenty minutes to find your way to my room from the waiting room. I let out a groan. This is why I hate hospitals.

I heard the door creaking open.

"Finally what took you-" my words were cut short as he walked through the door ever so slowly. He looked like crap. He had sweat on his forehead, as if he ran here. His hair was a complete wreck. Which was probably more shocking than the fact he hadn't taken his car?

"Logan" That's all he said was my name as he walked to the foot of my bed, and then he fell on his knees and broke down completely sobbing.

**AN: I know Logan Henderson is not an only child and has a sister named Presley but we can all use or imaginations, and pretend right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry I left the last chapter the way I did my sister was just about literally going to shove the key board down my throat if I didn't let her get on. Be sure to review- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 17

I didn't know what to say. All I could do was watch as he cried not knowing how I should react. For one I didn't know why he was crying. After all he made it very clear that he didn't care about me. He called me a fag, and said I was only an easy sex toy for him. At least he thought I was an easy sex toy. But yet here he was sobbing his eyes out as if I took something completely vital right from his hand.

His cries became louder, and I couldn't help but feel tears come to my eyes as well. I mean even after all he's put me through I still love the idiot. I still hurt when he hurts. I continued to watch blinking my eyes to hold in my own tears as his slowly came to a stop.

He finally got off his knees and came towards me. He looked me dead in the eyes, and took my hand. There were no words exchanged but for some reason that was nice. I liked the way he just held on to my hand firmly, looking into my eyes as if my soul was visible beneath my brown irises. I couldn't tell him to stop as he leaned he leaned in closer to me because I was still lost for words. I was shocked to say the least when our lips connected.

I was sure by now he would've stopped everything, and told me once again it was all a joke. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip asking for entrance. However when I opened my mouth to invite it in he pulled away from me. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes waiting for the worse. However no words were coming out of his mouth.

"Say it," I screamed! "Tell me once again how much you pity me, and how pathetic I am to still love you when it's clear you don't love me!"

"Logan," he whispered, fresh tears now appearing in his eyes. "I do love you. I love you so, so much." A few streams began to fall. "I didn't mean anything I said in the parking lot." He wiped some of the tears that were reaching his mouth. "I was so stupid. I should've never lied to you like that."

"James what do you mean lied? Why do you think you would have to lie about loving me? If you feel like you came out to so-"

"No Logan. It had very little to do with me coming out of the closet. Logan I never lied about loving you. I have loved you since we were little freshmen in high school." He said and smiled a little as if there was something about it he remembered. "I still lied to you though," he continued. "Logan that day after I came home from your house I was told by my mother that I was to never see you again. She slapped me, and when that happened I realized it didn't matter what I would say. She would do whatever it took to be sure that command was kept."

He took a deep breath obviously trying to control himself for what he was about to say next. "I- I thought that if you believed I didn't really care for you, you would get over it. That you could forget about it. Then when I get home after sobbing in my car my mom told me about your mother calling her. Telling her I could care less about what happened to a fag like you." I saw his eyes continue to fight tears as there was another brief silence.

"I didn't process what was happening right away. I was still trying to accept the fact that you had tried, and just almost succeeded in taking your life. Then I lost it. I broke, and I ran here. I left everything. I argued with the front desk for twenty minutes begging for them to let me see you. Just so that I could make sure you were okay, and so I could see the damage I had created. But more importantly so I could find a way to fix the damage I created." He turned his eyes from where they were placed on the floor, and met my eyes.

"Logan I have no clue if- if you could ever forgive me. I hurt you so much, and you said that you still loved me, and I love you too Logan Henderson. So-"I crashed his lips to mine.

"I think you made your point." I said wanting to show him that I forgive him in every way. To show him I just wanted him here that I just wanted him to love me back. However I felt that saying that wasn't enough. I brought him into a deep passionate kiss that I never wanted to end. I was so glad I had only made one cut because it made it easier for me to slip my arms around his neck and hold him closer to me. He moved so that he was straddling me now seemed like a perfect to time to say what was on my mind. To tell him how he can fix me. "James, make love to me." I whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: So it's finally here. Sorry to tell you yes Logan loses his virginity on a hospital bed. I wanted to be original. That's why I didn't let them do it when they got home from the movies lol. Well here you go chapter 18. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 18 James' P.O.V

I sat there for a minute just shocked. Logan had always been kind of shy to say what was on his mind. So when he told me he was ready I was kind of surprised. Who was I to deny this boy I had put through so much in the past few days. I nodded, and brought my lips back to his lost for words. The kiss started out gentle because I wanted to show him that this was all about him, and me. Everything that happened tonight would be about us.

I moaned as our kiss became more needy and heated. I moved my hands down to his hips. He was in a hospital gown so he was pretty much already naked. I began searching for the hem of his gown so I could take it off, but he stopped me.

"Not so fast. I'm not letting you see me naked while you're still fully clothed. Get your ass up and strip." Damn he was so sexy when he sounded dominate. I quickly stripped down to my underwear and crawled back on top of him. I began grinding my hard on against his wanting to feel as much contact as possible. I brought his face to mine for another kiss.

I didn't even give him a chance to fully open his mouth before I shoved my tongue past them. The fight for dominance was quickly won by me. I slowly brought his gown up and broke our lips to pull it over his head. I looked at the brunette beauty that was now completely naked beneath me.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered, my eyes slowly moving down to the sight between his legs. I brought my lips to his neck, and began kissing and sucking determined to make a love bite. So he would be marked as mine and no one else's.

"James," he moaned when I began to slightly bite on his pulse point. I felt his hands move to my boxers, and I pulled back to make taking them off a little easier. I moved to crawl back on top of him however he stopped me from doing so. He laid me down on my back then moved so that he was straddling my lap.

I closed my eyes when I felt his lips move down my neck. I let out a loud moan when he bit down where my shoulder and neck met. However to my surprise he didn't stop there. He continued to kiss his way down my body. I felt him take my right nipple in his mouth.

"God Logie." I screamed. I felt him smile as he moved his mouth to the neglected nub. He swirled his tongue around it before he took it into his mouth. When he succeeded in making both my nipples hard he began kissing his way down my body closer, and closer to my aching erection.

These little teases were starting to drive me completely insane.

"Please Logie." I whimpered "I need you." He smiled.

"Eager now are we now Jamsey?" God why was he such a turn on. He began kissing my hip bones making sure his lips were oh so close to the place I wanted to be. I started to relax and just enjoy the immense pleasure his lips were giving various parts of my body.

But just when I was finally getting into it I felt a warm heat surround my member. I looked down to see Logan swirling his tongue around my tip. That alone had me panting. I was screaming by the time I felt him take the whole thing tip to base into his mouth. I felt it. The feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me I was close to my release.

"Stop" I said pulling his head off of me.

"Did I do something wrong?' he asked worried.

"God no that was amazing I just- I don't want this to end too soon." He nodded which told me he understood, and I flipped him so that he was once again underneath me. I stuck two fingers to his mouth which he gladly sucked on. God how did he get to be so good with his tongue? He was supposed to be a virgin.

I took my fingers out his mouth then brought them down to his entrance so that I could prepare him. I stuck one finger in and gave him a few moments to adjust by thrusting it in and out before adding a second digit. He hissed in pain. I saw tears form in his eyes.

"Baby we can still stop." I whispered.

"No the pain will pass. Please just keep going." I moved my hand to his length. I instantly felt sad when I noticed he was only half hard from the pain he was in. Then all a sudden his back arched, and he let out a long moan. "Oh James hit there again." I curled my fingers and, rammed them into his prostate over and over again, adding in a third finger without him noticing before I started to move them in a scissoring motion to loosen him up.

He continued to moan loudly. After a few more thrusts he pushed my fingers out of him, and whimpered.

"I'm ready James" he whispered. Without another word I spit into my hand and lubed up my cock, hissing at the much needed contact. I got up on my knees, and positioned my erection at his entrance. It took all my strength to not completely pound into his ass as I entered him. His walls were so tight, and hugging my dick perfectly. It felt amazing. He moaned as I pushed into him. I stilled me movements when I was completely buried inside of him.

He brought my face down to his and moaned which I guess meant he was comfortable. I locked our fingers together, and looked into his eyes. I pulled out until my tip only remained, and slammed back in. However I didn't stop there I slammed into him again, and again. It started out with a harsh pace, and we were both moaning into each other's mouths. He was screaming my name over, and over again. By the time the familiar feeling in my stomach came upon me my mind was completely gone. I came with his name on my lips, and he wasn't far behind. I found the strength to gently pull out of him. We were both trying to calm ourselves from the intense high we had reached.

"James."

"Yeah" I said when I found my voice."

"I love you" he whispered and kissed my chest.

"I love you too Logie."

"You have to leave don't you.'

"Yes I do, and get dressed because your mom will be here soon."

"Just cuddle with me a little longer." I had no problems with that. I wrapped my arms around him even tighter. The worst nightmare had officially turned into the best night of my life.

**AN: Please review I don't really liked how that ended SO.. It would really boost my confidence if you told me what you guys thought of it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I just wanted to announce that although this story has big things to come before it ends, it is almost done. There will be a sequel to this story I will be sure to upload the name to this story. I'd say at the most we have five chapters left. Possibly more. Well that's all for now time to continue the story. - Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 19 Logan's P.O.V

I woke the next morning still in the hospital bed. Everything came flooding back into my head from the previous night. Mostly things about James' touch, him whispering sweet nothings into my ear, as he made love to me. Cuddling with him after it was all said and done. Last night had to turn the worst day of my life into the greatest night of my existence.

One thing for sure I couldn't wait to get out of this hospital bed, and do it again so we can cuddle all night then have a morning after. In fact part of me wished I would've waited until then because I had always pictured my first time like that.

I don't regret how it was done because after all it was James that I gave myself too last night. I mean at the end of the day it's the person your with that truly matters. If it had been some random person it wouldn't have mattered if we did it in a fluffy bed, that had soft blankets, and pillows for us to fall into, or even if It was behind a school dumpster. It wouldn't feel right.

However even in this hospital bed that could probably be the most unsanitary place to have sex it felt perfect. I wish there was something I could keep just to remember this night. That is of course other than the scar that would be left behind from the razor. I wanted something happy. The only thing I could think of keeping was my damn hospital gown, or the sheets on the cot that no doubt had cum stains on them.

I began to sit up a stretch only to feel pain shoot up my spine. So this is what people meant by "the after effects" of your first time. The pain though at first felt bad soon became something I could live with. After all I've been through much worst the pass couple days. Now that everything was cleared up the hole in my chest was no longer there but it wasn't like I could fully forget how it felt in less than twenty four hours.

"Morning sleepy head." I turned to my right to see a beautiful sight. James sat there next to my bed his hair (unlike last night, even before our activities occurred) was perfectly combed. His clothes no longer sweaty, and there was no doubt in my mind that he had taken a shower.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"Almost nine o' clock." I groaned and fell back on the bed.

"Why does it have to be so early," I whined

"It's not that early, besides you're going to love what I did for you." I looked at him suddenly intrigued with what he had up his sleeve.

"And what exactly did you do?" I asked with my eye brow raised.

"Well I may have convinced the doctor to let you go home today after you woke up, and that you don't have to be on suicide watch. Another thing you're able to go home with me because your mom put me on the family list last night as your brother."

"Well that's awkward"

"What is," he said looking confused.

"You fucked your brother in a hospital bed."

"That's where you're wrong." Now I was the one who was confused. "I made love to him in a hospital bed." I smiled and slapped him playfully.

"So as long as I'm able to go home, can I get out of this damn gown?" I said. It was starting to get really annoying. Truthfully I was excited for it come off last night even if I made James let me see him first.

"As long as I get so see what's underneath it," he said and winked at me. For some reason that wink went right down to my crotch.

"Of course you do" I said as I stood up. I ignored the pain in my back side as I got onto my feet to seductively slip the gown off my body, and unto the floor. Once that was done, I ran my hand down my abdomen then quickly stopped, and grabbed my clothes from a dazed James staring down my body to my half-staff.

If I wasn't blushing after the wink I certainly was now. I started to pull my boxers up but James pulled them away from me. I tried covering myself with my hands without much effort.

"You're so beautiful Logan" he whispered moving closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my naked torso and pulled me close to him. For a moment we just sat there not saying anything. We stared into each other eyes, and before I knew it he was closing the distance between our lips into a sweet kiss.

It was amazing how even after making love to him and feeling these kisses run down my body it still felt like our first kiss all over again. I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip but I pulled away. I smiled at the pout that was on his face.

"Not here. Let's wait till we get home."

"Then you may want to hurry up and get dressed." He moved his lips to my ear. "As you can see," he began. He grabbed my hand and moved in between his legs. "Your little show got me kind of excited." I began blushing again but he only smiled, and kissed my temple. "Seriously Logan get dressed so I can take you home because if I stare at that sexy body any longer I may just pound into you against that wall." He pointed to the plan white wall just to show me he wasn't kidding,

"I think I prefer the mattress of a comfy bed" I said the blush slowly fading from my cheeks.

"Then like I said before, get dressed." I didn't stand there for another second. Although I would've loved to tease him just a little bit more. The ride home was a complete and not awkward silence. We held hands as he drove. Occasionally he would bring my hand to his lips and kiss it lightly until finally our destination was reached. We walked through the house and I noticed something. All of James' stuff was in my living room.

"Sorry I have yet to unpack." He said and smiled.

"What do you mean unpack?"

"I mean I'm living here now." He laughed "You didn't except my mom to let me stay in her house now did you?" he said and smiled.

"Does this mean you're going to be able to sleep with me in my bed every night?" I asked wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Not only that but I can spend my nights pleasuring you in OUR bed every chance I get" despite the slight sweetness of that statement I laughed.

"Horn dog" I mumbled.

"You know you love it." He said, and brought me in for a kiss when he pulled away I pulled him right back in. There was nothing sexual about the kisses really. In fact they were all incredibly light. It still was enough to make me want him. So I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer by his hair.

"As much as I want you right now baby, I really have to pee. Meet you in the bedroom." I smiled and walked away lying down on our bed. That's right our bed. I couldn't believe how much the worst day of my life was slowly turning me into the happiest guy in the world. Everything was becoming perfect. First off James was completely mine. Second of all he was living with me meaning I would get to spend every night in his arms. Can this week get any better? I think not.

Well one thing could. I was becoming more and more sexually frustrated by the second, and James certainly was taking a long time to pee. I slowly got up from the bed and walked to our little bathroom around the corner to see him just staring through the door way.

I looked around his tall figure to what his gaze was so set on. Then I saw the razor as well as the blood that my mom still had yet to clean. I pulled his face to mine.

"Forget about it. It's behind us. All that matters is here and now." I whispered and pulled his lips to mine in a sweet kiss." I pulled his hand with me to the bedroom. As we kissed I felt him pull away. I looked at him slightly confused.

"I love you Logan." He said.

"I love you too James." I said my worry fading away.

"Show me how much.' He whispered. He slowly brought us down unto my queen sized bed. This time everything was perfect. This time there surely would be a morning after. Well technically afternoon. But did it really matter when you were making love with your soul mate?

**Ending Note: So what did you guys think? Good or bad?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hey guys just wanted to tell you that if you're a Kames lover I will be starting a Kames story here within the next few days. Possibly even tonight. I figured since I got the idea mine as well put it down. It will be called Stop It all. The description for it is actually on my profile. Well I guess that's all- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 20 James' P.O.V

I had no idea what time it was when I finally woke up again. However I wasn't complaining because I had fallen asleep with my little Logan in my arms. And he truly was my LITTLE. I had to be at least twice his size. I really had no complaints about that though. It made the cuddling that much more amazing.

I slowly brought myself out of the bed. Secretly wanting to stay there all day. However that wouldn't happen. You see tonight something very important was happening. I James David Maslow was finally thinking about my future with Logan. Of course I wasn't going to propose. I mean we are only juniors in high school. However there would be nothing wrong with a promise ring.

I had decided that while watching him sleep last night after we had made love. In fact I remember everything I thought as I was lying there wondering how on earth he actually forgave me. I had told myself that he for sure was something truly special. That choosing anything (including my family's image) over him had to be the stupidest choice of my life. Somehow, as I was lying there watching him peacefully sleeping wrapped in my arms, something told me that sooner or later this was going to be forever anyway.

So in conclusion I thought why don't I just show the world the inevitable. Sure it won't happen until we're out of high school, and have established a career and can actually fend for ourselves with things other than pizza rolls and T.V dinners. At least I would like that. What can I say, I love food!

I'm pretty with both would agree with the career part of the situation. However even if we have to wait through all of that I believe that we could do it. After all we've been through some huge tribulations these past few days, and even after my mother kicking me out of the house we found each other again. Doesn't that in fact show we were meant to be? I mean I even had a dream about is being married last night. I had pictured the wedding (and the love making after the wedding) the reception I even picture what it was like when everything passed over.

We had three kids of course all adopted we were men after all. Men can't exactly have children, and we had a huge house with a back yard, and a swing set. Called my clichéd but when I woke up from that dream that's exactly what I wanted, and someday I was going to have it. I got some nice dress close. I was going over to Kendall's to take a shower. I didn't need Logan waking up while I was in the shower and ruin the surprise. Truth be told I was going to be probably be driving him mad all day. You see I was basically going to send Logan around the inter city of Los Angles looking for clues then end with the address of the restaurant he would meet me at tonight so I could give him the ring,

I personally thought it was a great idea considering I rarely can come up with that myself. However I would've needed a little help. So I called Kendall to have him follow Logan around as he went throughout the day, and place the clues in their specific areas. As I walked out the door I couldn't help but smile at some of the places I would be sending him to. I also couldn't help but smile at some of things I wrote on the clues.

As I entered Kendall's house I was a smiling idiot.

"So what exactly am I doing again?" Kendall asked

"Follow Logan around today and take these" I slipped the clues out of my back pocket. "And put them in the right places. I have each place marked on the back of the clue. Okay so you have to start at the school. Summarize everything I just said.'

"Follow Logan everywhere like a stalker, and then place clues at his next destination."

"And how can you find out where to put them?"

"On the back of each clue card."

"And where is your first destination."

"The school."

"Good job." I said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Just for the record I wouldn't be doing this if you weren't so desperate."

"I'm not desperate. I'm just in loooovvvee." I gave him a huge smile, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just take your damn shower and do what you need to do. I'm goanna go plant these clues, and then hangout with Dak for a little bit before I have to follow your boy toy around town see ya."

"Hey he is not a boy toy."

"Whatever catch ya latter. Don't mess up my house to much while I'm gone he said, and left the room. I wondered around the house in search of the bathroom. After all it was my soul mate I was dressing for. I had to look nice right?

**Ending Note: Okay it's been a while sense I did one of these. CHAPTER REVIEW CHALLENGE! Tell me my lovey readers were you expecting that?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Okay guys sorry it took me forever to update school has been crazy however I am happy, and sad to announce that this is the last chapter of **_**Could We Ever Be.**_** There will be a sequel sometime in the future called **_**Could This Ever Work. **_**So be on the lookout, or you could save trouble and just follow me. That'd be cool too. Well here you go I hope you like the ending- Live It Big Time CrazyMary01**

Chapter 21- Logan's P.O.V

When I woke up I was alone. I found a note on my bedside.

_Bet you're looking for me but it'll be a while before you find me. For starters look for an item marked 31-20-23._

The terrible handwriting had obviously belonged to James. I wondered what he was up too. And why was he writing things that rhymed as if they were a clue. Sometimes I really did worry about my boyfriend's sanity.

I also wondered how challenging he tried to make this considering the numbers 61, 20, 23 were the numbers I had him memorize every day for his locker combination, How did he suddenly remember the numbers now. I quickly got up, and dressed. I didn't really want to go the school. I knew it'd be open. Our school had some major play coming up soon, and is using the next two Saturdays to rehearse, and put on the final touches.

Though I had always wanted to see how the theater club worked it wasn't the crazy talented kids that got me out of bed. It was James. He had to of had something planned. Or else he wouldn't have dragged me all the way to his locker on a Saturday morning.

I quickly dug out my biked from my cluttered garage, (I was too lazy to walk) and my way towards the school. As I was peddling I almost ran into three people from how fast I was going. I muttered my apologies, and continued on my way. I made it to the school in about five minutes only to find when I got to James' locker I couldn't find him anywhere. However there was a note there it repeated 31-20-23.

I quickly got the just of what he wanted me do, and I started to open the locker. Inside was another piece of paper. It read

_Tell me Logie, do you remember where we first met? Or should I say where? Swing Sets always bring the best memories._

I quickly unlocked my bike from the lock, and made my way to our elementary school. I didn't know what was going on but as soon as I found James I was going to kill him for making me go clear across town just to meet him at the swing set.

However when I got there James was once again nowhere to be found okay my boyfriend is already dead where he stands. I started to sit down on the familiar swing when a white sheet of paper caught my eye. Damn what was this boy up too?

_Uh oh looks like I'm gone again. Maybe you should try the place we had our first kiss instead._

I was starting to wonder if James liked making me go everywhere around L.A. I got on my bike again to make my way back towards the movie theater. If he wasn't there my next stop was the Guns & Ammo shop. I pedaled fast not really paying any attention to anything except my destination.

When I got to the door I saw Kendall.

"James better be in there." I screamed.

"Sorry he's not but I'm ordered to give you this." He handed me the slip of paper. I read

_Sorry but you're not quite there yet. Try the place I came out of the closet._

Obviously he meant check my Facebook. I grabbed my phone out my pocket so I could check my messages our notifications. However when I logged unto my account I saw nothing there. Kendall had an impatient look on his face.

"Well can you tell me where you're going so I can get out of here?"

"There's nowhere with another clue as to where I have to go." I told him.

"Read the clue again." He said obviously growing impatient. I looked to read the clue again. I'm already at the place he announced to the world he was bi.

"Dammit Henderson. He means the status where he admitted he was bi." I mentally slapped myself wondering how I could be so stupid. I went to James' profile page, and found the status. Underneath it in a comment was my next clue.

_This particular location didn't deserve for me put into writing. It hurts enough to know I crushed your heart when I sped away :(._

I felt my a few tears come to my eyes as I remembered our fight in the parking lot. I quickly retrieved my bike from the ground so I could head back to the school. Since the last clue kind of hurt the new sealed crack in my heart I decided the Gun & Ammo shop was out. Well for now at least. If he sent me too many more places I was going to rethink the decision

When I came to the parking lot I saw Dak. Damn now where was he sending me?

"Hey Dak," I said.

"Hey Henderson. There ya go." He handed me the sheet of paper that held (my hopefully final) clue.

_Don't worry you're almost there. If tired you can always relax and pick up that weird book you like. What's it called again? Oh right The Statistical Probability of Love at First Sight._

He was now sending me to the library. God when was I going to find him. He certainly wouldn't be at the library. James wasn't really the guy to go to place so quiet being the loud guy he is. At least I knew what book to look for. As I approached the library I began to grow excited. He said I was almost done I hoped that meant this was my last clue.

I walked in to find the book I was looking for right on the table, and no surprise right inside the pages, as if it were a book mark, was the clue. I picked it out, and read

_Sorry if I made you mad I promise this is the last place to go._

_5621 34__th__ Ave S ware something nice I'll be waiting. - James_

I smiled I really did have the best boyfriend in the world. Even if he sent me everywhere around town just to ask me on a date. I peddled home a little slower happy that James wasn't really doing this just for kicks. If he was the decision about skipping the Gun Shop would quickly be over thought, and changed.

I dressed quickly into some nice clothes. And made my way outside. I decided to walk considering the address wasn't too far from where I lived. As I walked I smiled wondering what was special about this date that I had to go all around town only to end up with an address. As I approached what looked like a deserted restaurant I only became more intrigued. I walked inside to see the love of my life standing there, the only one standing there besides the waiter, in a blue button up short and black dress pants. I ran to him and kissed him.

"You did all this for me." I whispered knowing he had never done so much for a girl he had been with. He smiled.

"Yes Logie it's all for you." He kissed me again sweetly. He put something in my hand. I opened it to see a silver band lying in the box that said my only love. I felt tears.

"It's not an engagement ring, but it is one step down from that. Someday I have every intention to get down on one knee, and confess my love for you in every sentence as I lead up to saying will you marry me, but for now I'm happy with just showing the world the inevitable so Logan Henderson will please do me the honor of promising yourself to me in the future." I wrapped my arms and pulled him close kissing him as if my life depended on it. Only smiling more as I pulled away knowing this was the beginning of something beautiful, and that this was the beginning to forever.

**Ending Note: Thank You so much to my faithful readers and of course my faithful reviewers. This story was a lot of fun to write, and I cannot wait to start the sequel thank you so much for everyone who gave my story chance. I love all you guys- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


	22. SEQUAL UPLOADED!

**Hey guys just telling you that the next part of this story is up. It's called Could This Ever Work as promised and Obviously you guys would like to know what happens next or else you wouldn't have followed and favorite the story lol. Well go ahead and look it up if you haven't followed me as an author it should be on my page- Live it Big Time CrazyMary01**


End file.
